The Wrath Of The Jedi
by Channy
Summary: Obi & Xani attempt to take over the Imperial Remnant.
1. Broken Circle

TITLE: The Wrath Of The Jedi - Chapter I: Broken Circle  
  
AUTHOR: Channy  
  
RATING: R  
  
SITE: http://d-e.diaryland.com  
  
EMAIL: d-e@diaryland.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own not Star Wars, Uncle George does.  
  
SUMMARY: Obi & Xani attempt to take over the Imperial Remnant.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yes, there are many crossed timelines, but let's just sit back and enjoy, hrm? There's no slash in this chapter, and when there is, it's mild.  
  
  
  
Grand Admiral Thrawn stood upon the 'Chimaera's' command bridge, his face knit with concentration as he gazed out the main veiwport. A few steps behind him, and off to the side stood Pellaeon. He drew a breath as he watched Thrawn, and he wondered with deep fascination just what the Admiral was thinking. Suddenly, Thrawn stirred.  
  
"Captain, identify that ship," he said, pointing aft. Captain Pellaeon shifted his gaze to the incoming vessel.  
  
"Yes sir," Pellaeon turned and conversed briefly with the officer manning the scan station. "Imperial Star Destroyer Relentless," he reported, "Moff- "  
  
"Disra's ship." Thrawn finished for him, a tight smile creeping across his face. The Admiral's eyes remained undaunted on the veiwport.  
  
"Admiral?" The comm officer shouted from the bridge. Thrawn turned and arched a blue-black eyebrow, mildly aware that the people around the station had gone silent. "His Excellency is hailing you sir," the officer continued, "transmission is marked as 'High Urgency'." He looked almost as confused as Pellaeon felt.  
  
*'High Urgency'? That code hadn't been used since the Battle of Endor* Pellaeon stiffened and looked around the bridge. The more experienced crewmembers were either talking quietly among themselves or looking downright petrified. Pellaeon was snapped back from his hypnotic state as the Grand Admiral brushed past him and walked out of the large control room. As Thrawn reached the blastdoors, he turned around, glowing red eyes resting on each station before turning once more, palming the doors open, and walking out.  
  
Captain Pellaeon hesitated a fraction of a second, "Transfer the call to the Grand Admiral's private comm frequency," he commanded with slight Imperial edge. He then turned on his heel, and started after his superior.  
  
======================================  
  
Pellaeon keyed in his access code and stepped into the dark antechamber which lay before Thrawn's private meditation chamber; the door to the latter was securely locked.  
  
The captain sighed, so Thrawn didn't want him interfering with this conversation, that was fine. Pellaeon walked to the far side of the antechamber, sat in one of the rather bland-looking chairs which formed a rough semi-circle, and waited.  
  
Again, he found himself wondering about Thrawn. His history was sketchy at best, that much Pellaeon knew, but this was the man leading the Empire out of the ashes of Palpatine's New Order. Not even a man, an alien, Chiss. The fact that a non-human and risen to the rank of Grand Admiral was impressing, and spokes volumes about Thrawn himself, but that he had also evaded the Rebel-slaughter of high-ranking Imperials, well it gave people a reason to respect, if not fear him.  
  
A flicker of movement in the far corner brought Pellaeon back from his thoughts once more. He followed the movement with his eyes a few heartbeats longer, until it disappeared. Pellaeon felt a twinge of annoyance.  
  
"Rukh, come out." He called into the darkness. A short insectoid alien wearing a black cloak slowly emerged from the shadowed corner. Of course, it was Thrawn's Noghri bodyguard. "Must you insist on lurking around? It's not proper to stalk the captain of the ship you're currently a guest on," Pellaeon said, throwing every ounce of intimidation into his voice. He never was very fond of these creatures.  
  
Rukh glared across the room to Pellaeon, and the captain held his gaze. A moment later, the Noghri lowered his gaze, and retreated back into the darkness.  
  
Pellaeon frowned, what was taking Thrawn so long? Could that double- crossing, Hutt-slime Disra possibly have news of such importance?  
  
A red light beeped to life on the wall-comm. Pellaeon rose and hit the receiving button, "Captain Pellaeon."  
  
"Captain, join me in my quarters," Thrawn's voice cut through the static of their connection.  
  
"Yes sir." Pellaeon switched off the comm just as the lock on the private chamber doors hissed open.  
  
=================================  
  
Thrawn's chamber was dark as always; what little light there was came from the dim, blue glow of dozens of holo-projections. All of which displayed rotating, three-dimensional images of Coriellian art and buildings. They were situated on stands, walls, and were levitated overhead. From the commander's chair in the centre of the room, each piece was visible. Seated in the commander's chair, of course, was Grand Admiral Thrawn. He tapped a key on its arm, and a large image of an old temple which had blocked Pellaeon's view of him, disappeared.  
  
Thrawn smiled that menacing smile of his, "Tell me captain, how are things on the bridge?"  
  
Pellaeon shifted his weight from one foot to the other. This question was unusual if not downright suspicious, as was the curious tone in Thrawn's voice. "Things are fine sir, calm." He finally managed.  
  
The Grand Admiral nodded and entered a few codes into his arm-comm. The blue holo-projections which had flickered shadows over the room just minutes before, disappeared, plunging the two into darkness. Thrawn called out a key word, and the glow-beams installed into the walls of the chamber came to light, casting a dull orange glow.  
  
Pellaeon was growing impatient and ever-more curious about Disra's visit. He clasped his hands behind his back and cleared his throat.  
  
Grand Admiral Thrawn arched an eyebrow toward the captain, "As you may have guessed, Pellaeon, I've called you here to inform you of Moff Disra's arrival and that I have scheduled a meeting with him." He reached into the inside pocket chest pocket of his uniform and produced a small datacard. He held it between his fore and middle fingers, resting his outstretched hand along the large arm of the chair, "Here."  
  
Pellaeon moved forward cautiously and accepted the datacard, stashing it safely in his own chest pocket.  
  
"This contains the information you will need for the meeting. Oh-eight- hundred standard hours tomorrow," Thrawn told him matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yes sir," the captain bowed slightly and walked out of Thrawn's chambers, his back being watched by the Admiral until the blastdoor slid shut behind him.  
  
===============================  
  
Dirad Pellaeon sat at the commstation in his sleeping-quarters sifting through the files on Thrawn's datacard. Most of it was just the usual, protocal, Disra's records. *As if I didn't all ready know,* he though bitterly. There was even a menu file shoulder participate desire food or drink. Finally, Pellaeon uncovered the file he was searching for: the reason for the meeting. He wondered idly why Grand Admiral Thrawn didn't see fit just to tell him himself. Shrugging, he opened the file marked 'Broken Circle'. 


	2. The Meeting

TITLE: The Wrath Of The Jedi - Chapter II: The Meeting  
  
AUTHOR: Channy  
  
RATING: R  
  
SITE: http://d-e.diaryland.com  
  
EMAIL: d-e@diaryland.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own not Star Wars, Uncle George does.  
  
SUMMARY: Obi & Xani attempt to take over the Imperial Remnant.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yes, there are many crossed timelines, but let's just sit back and enjoy, hrm?  
  
  
  
Xanatos DuCruet struggled against the hands that pinned his shoulders to the walls of his dark cell. Another set of hands administered a clear liquid into his arm, leaving him cut-off from the Force. Xanatos snarled at the tall, middle-aged woman as she replaced the vile and needle into a silver med-kit. Both she and her male counterpart wore Imperial rank-badges, although their attire was entirely different. She was dressed as a medic, and he looked like a Moff's aid. Xanatos himself was clad in tight-fitting black trousers and combat tunic.  
  
The man released his grip on Xanatos and let his lithe frame slump to the floor. The woman slung the kit over her shoulder and left the cell. Xanatos felt the sting of a kick to his stomach before he was left alone in the dark. He didn't know how long he had been there, it seemed like forever, and being stripped of the Force made everything seem longer, unbearable. As soon as the effects of whatever it was they were giving him would wear off, he'd make vicious attempts to escape. They had learned this quickly, and he was sedated more frequently now.  
  
As Xanatos lay against the wall, his mind traveled against to ponder how and why he was here in the first place. He couldn't remember much about being captured to begin with, just that he was. Xani shifted his position from side to back, in a vain attempt at comfort in the hot, dank cell. His entire body ached with indiscernible pain and he longed for a shower.  
  
Suddenly, a slit of light shone from the doorway, assaulting his eyes. Another body was shoved into the cell, and the light disappeared. Xanatos squinted, trying to make out the frame. He gasped, "Obi-Wan?" At first Xanatos wondered from there the raspy voice has come, before he realized it was his own.  
  
"Xan!" Came a voice much clearer than his own.  
  
Xanatos couldn't believe that Obi-Wan was there. Part of him was joyed at seeing his lover after so much time, but another part was furious that Obi-Wan had been put through the same torment that he had,  
  
He heard Obi-Wan sit rather clumsily in the farthest corner from the door, he let out a low groan. Xanatos' eyes widen in concern and he crawled his way over to Obi-Wan, "Obi, are you hurt?"  
  
Obi-Wan stretches his legs in front of him, "Not badly," he answered, "at least nothing a healing trance couldn't fix... if I could that is."  
  
Xanatos surpressed a sigh and pulled himself up to rest against the damp wall beside Obi-Wan. The Jedi moved closer and rested his head on Xanatos' chest, he was breathing heavily against the thick heat that filled the room. Xanatos secured an arm around him and gently played his finger through his beloved's hair. His eyes narrowed as he heard the guard's muffled voices. No one hurt Obi-Wan and lived to tell of it.  
  
They'll pay, he promised himself darkly, and I'll make sure their deaths are long and painful.  
  
======================  
  
Captain Pellaeon leaned back into his chair and knit his fingers together on the table. He had been there for thirty standard minutes, alone. The glowrods implaced around the small room hummed all but silently, keeping a steady rhythm with Pellaeon's breathing.  
  
This room was Thrawn's favourite for conducting meetings, and as such was designed to impress. The ceiling was domed and made from transparasteel, allowing a view of stars in real space. Four floor-to-ceiling doric pillars stood in the corners of the room, and if one were to look closely at them, they would realize that they were made from a marble native to the planet Telos. The pillars were swirled in an earth brown against its white base. Long, twisting vines encircled them, and ran along edges where floor met wall, and wall met the transparasteel barrier before the dome. The walls themselves has several centimetres of a smooth, light blue ceramic overtop the usual white duracrete. The table, at which Pellaeon sat, was the central focus of the room, however. It was wide and long, and was made completely of Kashyyk forest-wood. In the dark table, hundreds upon hundreds of small intricate designs bore deep trenches into the strong wood. In the centre, an advanced holoprojector sat surrounded by another vine which looked as though it had grown from the table itself. Six black, Imperial- style chairs sat on either side of the table, with another at the head.  
  
Captain Pellaeon sat at the second chair on the left side. He picked up his datapad and slid Thrawn's datacard into it.  
  
The blastdoor in the rear of the room slid open to reveal Grand Admiral Thrawn, trailed by an entourage consisting of Moff Disra, a handful of red clad guards, and two young men. The guards ushered the two into the room and they sat across from Pellaeon. The Grand Admiral himself was situated at the head of the table. He nodded to the guards as they made their way out of the room.  
  
The two men, Pellaeon noted, were in sharp contrast to one another. The taller of them was clad in a dark battle suit, he had black shoulder-length hair and a pale complexion. The other wore clothes reminiscent of the Jedi Order, his hair was cut in a peculiar manner, and his own eyes were a clouded blue.  
  
The binders on their wrists clanked to the floor as Thrawn tapped a command into the remote comm he held. He then nodded for Moff Disra to sit beside Pellaeon. Once Disra was seated, Thrawn spoke, "Captain, these are the captives mentioned in your briefing. He turned a cynical eye toward them, "Xanatos DuCruet, and Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
Xanatos felt Obi-Wan tense beside, and he grasped his hand reassuringly under the table.  
  
Moff Disra spoke next, waving a hand to indicate the captives, "As you requested, Admiral Thrawn, my fleet has been searching for this Xanatos for some time now. In fact, many refused to believe he even existed. However, as you can see, he's very much alive, and here."  
  
Captain Pellaeon looked curiously upon Obi-Wan before speaking, "That's all well and good, Your Excellency, but may I inquire as to this one?" He motioned toward the Jedi.  
  
An amused grin played across Thrawn's lips as he noted the tone in captain's voice. He knew Pellaeon didn't much like Disra, and was always amused when the two were brought together.  
  
Disra's calculating eyes scanned Pellaeon for a moment, "Yes Captain, you may," he bit out just polite enough to keep his status with the Grand Admiral, "He was found along the ridges of unknown space. We only knew of his existence because of his one," he nodded at Xanatos, "Mind-probes work wonders. And, I assumed that catching two, would be much better than catching one. Especially for our esteemed Grand Admiral's purposes." 


End file.
